To Be a Kid Again
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Trunks "I wish that my parents knew what it was like to be a kid"--Well I wonder what could go wrong with THAT wish!
1. An Idea

**H****ORAAAAY NEW STORY!! Weee CRAZY DANCE**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

Trunks sat and stared out his window boredly, hearing nothing but Goten's annoying chatter in the background. Why were his parents so strict? seriously just because he was a kid didn't mean he was automatically responsible for every little thing that goes wrong in C.C mansion! Granted this time it had been his fault but that was beside the point. Why was he the first one the grown ups went to when something remotely unusual - And most of the time hilarious - happens? They should be thankful that he brings some form of entertainment into their lives. Between all the boring work his mum did and all the training his dad did, a little bit of laughter was needed to lighten things up

But maybe setting fire to the house had been a bit too much...Trunks hadn't meant to, but nobody had really taught him how to make cookies, and since grandma was out, asking dad was out of the question and mum couldn't cook for her life so it was all up to him to create the chocolaty sugary goodness to fill his saiyan appetite.

He sighed smacking his forehead down on his desk. Now he was grounded for 2 months! 2 MONTHS! How harsh was that! Although he should probably consider himself lucky that this time Goten's parents were on holiday otherwise he would of had nothing to do for the first week of those two FREAKING months! "This is going to be a long summer" he muttered to himself

Why two months huh? did they want him to miss out on summer? to miss out on all the cool stuff that only happens to go around this _season_, come on it's not like his parents never did anything stupid when they were kids! Yeh he could imagine his dad blowing up somebodies couch or his mum selling her house on Ebay- But yet they still continue to punish him as if they don't remember EVER having a youth! Suddenly the demi's head snapped up "GOTEN!" he yelled making the younger jump

"W-what I didn't do anythin-"

Trunks scrunched up his face "No no-noo- NO! GOTEN! SHUT UP!" Goten did what he was told "When was the last time we used the dragon balls?"

The youngest demi shrugged and stood up "I dunno...ages ago, why?"

Putting on a grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame, "Goten.." he started as he walked up to his young companion and put and arm across his shoulder "Do you wunna go dragon ball hunting?"

Thinking about it for a few moments Goten nodded excitedly

-

-

-

* * *

**I couldn't add anymore to this chapter! MY MIND WOULD LET ME RRRRRGH! STUPID MIND! AAANYWAY, I finally post this, it's short yes but STILL! I will update every so often whenever I can, I am still juggling a few stories after finishing BB&B?....which I think I didn't finish properly :( the end felt rushed to me...I might add another chapter**

**HOWEVER this is my new stooooowiiieee and now I am going to Try and update CARRY ON!! =D GO ME, I am on a ROOOLE **

**-- OH if you are interested in this story to, there is a scene from later chapters that I posted in a thing called Snippets on my profile =.= so i would remember, I might delete it later....ACK okay I am going, ENJOY and R&R-- I might also start another oneshot..my last one was so popular! MAYBE I AM GOOD AT ONESHOTS =D I dunno**

**MEH, R&R makes me happy =D**


	2. And so it Begins

**Second chapter is UP!!

* * *

**

-

-

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

-

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow MUM ow ow ow ow ow please let gooooo my ear huurts" Goten whined feeling like his ear was about to be torn off by his enraged mother

The ox princess growled furiously "No Goten, you are going straight to your room!! I will deal with you later!" she released her youngest and gave him a glare that could make a dinosaur run away in fear, Goten looked to Trunks for any kind of support

"Don't look at me dude!" he cried fearfully, the lavender prince was really starting to think that this dragon ball hunting thing wasn't a good idea, he hadn't expected Goku and Chichi to show up suddenly when they had made their wish. In fact them two showing up at all had sent Trunks into almost a full blown heart attack. Sure he feared slightly that his father would sense him and come barreling after the two but at least Trunks could tell and prepare for the inevitable thrashing he was gonna get, but Goku showing up had caused him to scream at a pitch that was anything but strong and manly

Oh the beating for that scream might be worse then sneaking out

It was a scream that wasn't even fitting for a princess

Not that he would ever tell anybody or let anybody else mention it either

His best friend dropped his head in defeat and moped up the stairs, Trunks shifted nervously and bean to inch away towards he door, maybe he could get away, just a little closer-

"DON'T THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH THIS TRUNKS!!" He stifled the horrible girly scream again and instead cringed "I am going to tell your mother EXACTLY what happened!!" she snapped stomping into the kitchen

Trunks followed her and watched helplessly as she dialed his home number. When the phone didn't pick up Trunks decided now was the time to strike and try and get out punishment "H-Hey I can just fly home" he tried

"I don't think so, Your mother isn't picking up the phone so I am dropping you off and making SURE you are there to deal with the consequences of your actions" She growled, that had been just what Trunks had been afraid of, dealing with the consequences of his actions, THAT was why he had made the damn wish in the first place, so he wouldn't HAVE to, a big load of help that was

"Aw come on Mrs. Son I am already grounded for 2 months!" Trunks whined, playing the sympathy card in his very small deck. The card was quickly burnt into when she scoffed at him and snatched the keys off of the hook, this was not going to be easy

Heading out into their front yard Chichi popped open one of the emergency capsules Bulma had given her for Christmas. Trunks briefly wondered why she didn't just use the 'IT' express via Goku. But he guessed it was because Goku had tried to calm down his wife and convince her to take it easy on the boys, she had said something to him in low voice that Trunks couldn't hear but the lack of the full blooded saiyan told the young demi that he didn't want to be anywhere in the vicinity of his wife.

Trunks didn't blame him "Your lucky if your mother doesn't ground you for a whole YEAR!! In the car" she ordered

No, he tried his next card: Reasoning "It was just one wish" he said hopping up onto the familiar passenger seat of the hover bus

"With the DRAGON BALLS" Mayday mayday: crashing and burning, reasoning card a failure "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?" she asked desperately getting into the drivers seat, she was squeezing the steering wheel hard enough for him to hear the strain of leather

Innocence card "No?" he squeaked, regarding her with wide blue eyes. Come on this had to work, it always worked on his mother!

The raven haired woman rounded on him furiously "WELL IT IS-" she cut herself off a deep breath "No no, I don't need to lecture you, it's you mums job not mine" she stated finally turning on the vehicle and lifting off

"Thank dende" The demi prince mumbled before he could stop himself

"WHAT!?!" she screamed

"NOTHING" he quickly countered

The drive on the way to his doom quickly lapsed into silence. Trunks sighed tiredly, wondering what fate awaited him at his home, he could already sense that his parents were beyond pissed, his fathers ki was rising and falling dramatically and his mothers...he was too tired to find hers. What time was it? Had he even slept for the past 24 hours? Well other then that nap he took while Goten went into the dinosaurs cave to get the last dragon ball he hadn't slept at all

Trunks was so tired it just wasn't funny, his energy was completely burnt, he was not going to survive the punishment his parents would deal him

Ah to die at the mere age or 11, should be one hell of a death, they were probably constructing the prefect way for him to die right at this moment. The lavender chibi sighed as he watched the clouds pass by, his eyes felt heavy. Trunks couldn't help it, he wanted to sleep "So....tired" he yawned

He could have hugged a cactus when he fell asleep, happiest time of his whole day

Then the world decided to punish him

"Where here, come on" Chichi said less angrily then she had been previously, the drive over must have calmed her down a bit

Still didn't stop Trunks from thinking she was the devil's assistant, he groaned loudly but complied anyway and opened the door. He half though he would fall over onto the grass like a rag doll, but no, he stood tall on his two feet...damn he loathed himself, falling over on the grass sounded awesome for sleep

He rolled his head and groaned even more dramatically then before "Come on PLEASE don't make me go in there!" he pleaded "DO you want money! I HAVE LOTS OF IT, NAME YOUR PRICE" Haha being rich has it's advantages, it gave him a NEW card: Bargaining

Chichi stared at him blankly "6 million zeni"

BARGAINING WINS, he suppressed the urge to do a happy dance their and then

"DONE!" he cried in happiness

"NO!" Trunks fell over in defeat "I can't believe you are trying to buy me out!!" she said hysterically

Baragaining card is a rumbled piece of trash

The prince sighed "I don't have much options lady" he ground out folding his arms across his chest, he wasn't going to lose this battle. His fathers determination wouldn't let him!! or stubbornness from his mother, and the pig-pigheadedness from his father...how in dende's name was he going to survive, he was the evil spawn of the two most powerful and evil people in the universe! At least Gohan and Goten had their father who was at least a little normal, their mother was like a demon!

Chichi copied his stance with challenge "Yes you do, you can go in there and take it like a man!" she exclaimed pointing strongly toward the door

"Hmmm no, whats my second option?" he asked with a grin

She narrowed her eyes dangerously "I can tell your father who really drew that very explicate picture on his arm with permanent marker" she commented in a deadly calm tone that made Trunks gut freeze

After a few minutes of consideration he scoffed "I did that when I was 5" He had almost forgotten that Chichi had covered for him on that one, saying that he had been with the young mother the whole time, in fact Chichi had covered for him over a lot of things. Oh all the times he had stared death in the face and had survived because of this woman. She wasn't so demonic after all

"Do you think your father would take that into consideration" she asked all knowingly

"...He might" his voice wavered

"Remember the picture?"

Trunks snickered "Yeah" how could he forget? Nobody could have really suspected him because of that picture, he was five, he wasn't supposed to know what 'that' was, oh how shocked they would have been if they found out...and how dead he would have been if his father had found out

"Remember how long it was there for?"

"Yes" about 2 months, ah how he loved his mothers inventions

"Remember when Krillen brought it up last Christmas-"

His eyes went wide and he cut her off immediately "Okay okay I'll go in and take it like a man" he grumbled while opened the door hesitantly and stomped into the dragons den. Oh he took it back, that woman was just as demonic as his parents

"Good choice" Chichi said as she followed him inside the dark C.C mansion "BULMA! Helloooo ANYBODY HOME" she called

Silence answered her

Which was odd

This place was louder then hers...well actually no, nothing could top the noise from her home

Trunks looked around the dead silent house, whistling innocently "Well looks like they aren't home, I'm off the hook, thanks for dropping by-"

"I don't think so, you dragged me away from my nice holiday, I want to see some justice" Trunks grumbled something inaudible and kicked the carpet, so much for that plan. He didn't want to drag her away from Hawaii, it wasn't his plan to get caught, WHAT kind of plan would it be! It was meant to be perfect without any screw ups! Damn Goku and his sensing ability

"You can always go BACK to your nice holiday and forget this ever happened, come on it'll just be like old times like when I drew a goatee on dads face, and YOU didn't tell him" ah another beautiful memory, it had actually been all his dads fault. The saiyan prince had just mumbled one day about if he ever grew a goatee he would punch himself. Trunks didn't know why his father had said it, but didn't much care, he only really wanted to see his father punch himself

Chichi sighed exasperated "I didn't tell him because you were 6 and too naive to what your father could do to you" she snapped and again called out for his missing parents, they were home but he wasn't going to tell her that, she couldn't sense so there was a good chance that she would leave and he could survive another day "What was with you and drawing on him anyway? you could have always drawn on something less dangerous than him....like a hungry lion or something" she asked suddenly

Trunks shrugged "That's cause' dad was the ultimate drawing board, draw on him and your ninja skills were perfect"

"Your not a ninja" she said in a dead panned tone and started to head down a hallway

The lavender chibi laughed and followed "Yeah well saiyans aren't known for their sneakiness, we're a more bust in and take em down breed"

Chichi snorted "I am a mother of 3 saiyans and you think I don't know this?"

It took a bit to register the sentence, 3 kids? "Gohan and Goten are your only sons, unless you have some deformed kid in the attic I don't know about"

It was kind of hard to keep up with her once she picked up he pace "Goku is a kid in himself, I stand by my 3 son theory" she answered finally after scanning the hall

Trunks thought about this "Touche" pretty good explanation, Goku was almost more childish then Goten! Well that was unless he was battling to save the earth, only THEN did he act like a normal adult...well as normal as he can be while battling some kind of alien in super saiyan mode- Actually there would be nothing normal about any of this, Goku is an alien, Vegeta was an alien, none of this would never be normal no matter what situation

Suddenly Chichi stopped "WHERE is your mother?" she huffed obviously frustrated with this game of hide and seek

Then like a godsend- for Chichi anyway

_"Do you ever shut that hole in your face?"_

Trunks silently cursed his parents, why did they have to fight? he was so close to freedom. Chichi frowned and followed the sound of their voices

"Me!?" Trunks heard his mother cry "What about you!? Me me me me me Food Me me me me me G.R Me me me me Prince of all Saiyan's" she said in an annoyingly high pitched voice, the chibi muttered a prayer under his breath as he got closer to the argument

"Oh yeah!?" His father retorted childishly "This sound familiar? Don't touch that, don't touch me, watch a movie with me, work is so boring, I wish I could slap this bitch at the office, why wont you eat the food I make you? It is NOT charcoal! I worked hard on this roast! Vegeeetaaaa come on a run with me, Vegeeeetaaa stop breaking the G.R- HEADS UP WOMAN, if you BUILT it better then I wouldn't have to break it"

Trunks and Chichi exchanged curious glances at each other, they had both seen and heard the couples arguments before, but the prince had never once argued like that, he sounded like when Goten argued with Gohan

His mother huffed angrily "You break everything I build you! Doesn't matter if I make it freakin indestructible you would still find a way to make sure it gets back to my lab to be fixed" she shrieked

"Yeh because I ALWAYS go out of my way to see you" Vegeta snorted sarcastically, finally both Trunks and Chichi caught sight of the couple arguing just around the corner

Bulma folded her arms giving her husband a mischievous smirk "All because you loooove me" she said leaning forward slightly

"Feh, You wish" the prince scoffed, turning his back to her

The blue haired heiress jumped on the spot giggling "I do not WISH, I know! You looooove meeee" she said again

Trunks swore he could see his fathers eyebrow start to twich, he quickly spared a glance at the mother of his best friend, she seemed quite content and curious to stay where she was just at that moment

His parents didn't much care, they didn't even notice the audience they had

"Shut up" the prince snapped

The heiress laughed "L- is for the way you look at meee" she sung

"Shut UP"

"O- is for the only one I see"

"I swear to Dende woman" he warned

"V- is very very, extraordinary"

"Stop SINGING" he snapped, finally rounding to face the source of his irritation

"E IS EVEN MORE THAN ANYONE YOU ADORE CAN" she screamed as loudly as she could making everybody near the vicinity cringe

The saiyan prince slapped his hands over his sensitive ears "AUUUGH I AM GOING DEAAAAF" he shouted

Bulma decided now was the right time to change songs "WHEEEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE THAT'S AMORE!!"

"LALALALALLALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU" The prince yelled trying to drown out the horrible cat strangling singing

Next song "WHEN MARIMBA RHYTHMS START TO PLAY"

He started to shake his head "LALALLALALALA NOOO I DON'T LOOOVE YOU, NOOO I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALLALALALLALA ALLALALALALLALALALALLALALA" he screamed childishly

"Hey HEY, COME BAAACK!!" Bulma called when the saiyan prince started to run for his life

"NO!" he roared "LEAVE ME BE YOU EVIL SHE BEAST"

Chichi and Trunks suddenly lost all control over their jaws

"Now this" the chibi started "is just WEIRD"

Chichi nodded in agreement "Trunks...what exactly did you use that one wish for?"

A lightbulb suddenly lit up inside his head

"Ohhhhh" thats right, his wish

_--"I wish that my parents knew what it was like to be a kid"--  
_

Suddenly "TRUNKS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

So much for making sure his girly scream was kept a secret

-

-

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter!!**

_**gamegirl07 :** Lol thanks haha, good luck with your stories too, I hope you liked this chapter_

_  
**I Love All Books :** You know what I am thinking? WOAH COOL!!_

_**  
Bowserfan99 : **Thank you :) hope you like this chapter_

_  
**Rraz45 :** Hope the wait wasn't too long :D Enjoy_

_**  
kittyanimeluvr :** well WAIT NO LONGER lmao, hope this chapter was good_

**You know I heard there was a miracle cure for writers, they are these wonderful things called reviews, and if i get enough of them, I BECOME INVINCIBLE BWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA**

**R&R**


End file.
